Eagle
UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles can fly up other animals in the air! ! They can also fly high (Double click) , All Kinds Of Foods |predators = All animals above it and their equivalents |previous = / / / |next = / / / / |equivalent = / / / |realeased = Nov 15, 2017 |minimum = 105k |maximum = 250k |tier = 12 }} The Eagle is now the 12th animal in mope.io, and the Land equivalent of the Rhino, Shark, Wolverine and Cobra . It was also one of the only birds in the game, along with the Penguin, until the Invasion of Birds update. Technical The Eagle: * upgrades from the Gorilla, Lion, Pufferfish, or Snow Leopard at 28.5K XP * has a maximum XP capacity of 250K * can hide in Caves and Whirlpools * can eat Deer to Croc. * can be eaten by Hippo and its equivalents up. * Used to High Fly when you double click the boost button if you have enough water (40%), where it moves faster and can't interact with the rest of the game, as well as losing water at an accelerated rate, but this got removed in May 13th update (can still fly when picking up prey, though) * can use Fly with Prey to pick up animals Tier 11-5, and later dropping them, doing damage (Ocean animals slip faster, flies slower over Ocean and Arctic, bigger animals slip faster) Appearance The Eagle has a brown body. It has darker wings with three feathers on each. Its head is white with a yellow beak. Its tail has three feathers with white tips. When attacking, its eyes narrow and sharp-taloned yellow feet appear. When it is flying, it gets much bigger and more transparent. Strategy Try to drop Ocean animals on Land, and use your High Fly or Fly with Prey to avoid enemies. Pufferfish and above are great targets; its a fast and easy way to gain XP. It works great because they are very slow on land, and you can wall them off! You will have to endure the amount of time it takes to fly down to the ground, however. It used to be able to pick up predators, but now it can't, so don't waste your ability trying. Your High-Fly after your ability is useful for tail-biting. Grab an animal (prey to one of your predators, too), and drop them in front of the predator as an offering. While they are busy chasing the animal, that is your chance to bite their tail! Avoid Boa Constrictors, and Giant Spiders at all costs (unless they are at very low health, or you are trying to help them). Boa Constrictors can use their constrict ability, trapping you as you suffocate (flee into the water when you see one) whatever you do, don't go into the mud). Giant Spiders can use their web ability frequently, so avoid them too (flee into the water when you see one). Tigers and crocs are a pretty good food source. The best way to deal with them is to pick them up, because you can pick up croc and lower tiers. Then it's your choice to either drop them anywhere, though the lava is best, because the tiger will burn. While it's burning, try to read where it is going, and block of the area. If you want to get an easy meal, find any animal that you can pick up and has really low Health, and pick it up, which results in an instant kill and all the meat goes to you. Criticism Many people hated the Eagle for being too overpowered, back then it could grab any Animal anywhere, regardless of the size and tier. It has then gotten a nerf, where you losewater faster and can't hold higher-tier Animals, but there was a secret buff; it could still hold Croc and Rhino, but it depends on the size. Gallery New Eagle.png|The Current Eagle NewEagle.png|The Old Eagle Eagle.png|Scrapped Eagle design Ejstbei Flying.png|An Eagle about to pick up prey. Notice its changed graphics: mad eyes, open beak, and visible talons.|link=http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Eagle flying_eagle.png|Eagle When Flying 82869E4B-D5E7-47F0-B08C-9D539694FFDB.png|Eagle Grabbing a Cobra to Death.|link=Ouch this cobra did not die! nEW EAGLE.PNG|The recent Eagle design Trivia *Unfortunately, Pike!, the game designer, thought Eagle was fake before it came out when Kurofox asked him if the Eagle was fake. *When grabbed by an Eagle, the notification message will appear; "Ow! You're grabbed by an Eagle!". **When dropped, the notification used to be, ”Ouch! It hurts when fall from sky!” This has been changed. *In the Eagle Teasers, the upgrade message for Eagle was: "UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles are very strong and intelligent birds. They hunt anything almost equal to their size! (Tip: double-tap boost button to fly free)". *In teasers we can see that Eagle is outlined white when flying. *There was a glitch, when you fly too long as an Eagle, you will not be able to land and you will die of thirst. *Eagles can't grab animals that are in Bushes *Eagles can no longer drop players in lava after January 26, 2018 *The Eagle was also buffed on December 31, 2017, so it can now pick up some predators bigger than it to hippo. *Eagle also has a glitch where it will be unable to fly but can drag players on the ground where predators can still hurt the dragged animal. *The Eagle has another glitch when grabbing an animal behind its tail, it will cause the animal to fly all by itself. However, it's hard to do and is most commonly done on low-tier ocean animals. *If an eagle flies with it's talons out and flies over food, the food will not be eaten. Category:Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Birds Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers